The present disclosure relates to a cleaning device and to an image forming apparatus incorporating the cleaning device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cleaning device that removes toner that remains attached to an image carrying member, and to an image forming apparatus incorporating such a cleaning device.
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses such as copiers and printers incorporate a cleaning device that removes toner that remains attached to an image carrying member such as a photosensitive drum or an intermediate transfer belt. The cleaning device includes a housing having formed in it an opening that faces the image carrying member, and includes a cleaning blade for removing toner that remains attached to the image carrying member while being in contact with the circumferential surface of the image carrying member. On the housing, on the upstream side of the opening with respect to the rotation direction of the image carrying member, a sealing member that abuts on the circumferential surface of the image carrying member is provided for preventing waste toner inside the housing from leaking out through a gap between the housing and the image carrying member.